


I will do my best

by UnknownHiddlestoner



Series: Dom!Tom [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Curses, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Language, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Non-Graphic Violence, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownHiddlestoner/pseuds/UnknownHiddlestoner
Summary: One-shotElizabeth and Tom try something new.[Complete smut story!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot bases on different fan fictions I have read in the past few weeks. I hope you guys like it.  
> For those who don't like sexual violence, do not read it.

"Are you sure you want this, sweetheart?"

Tom asks hesitantly, his expression serious yet calm as he took a sip from his morning coffee. The brown liquid was not mixed with milk or sugar, he poured it down his throat because he needed the shock of strong caffeine to wake up.  
Elizabeth nodded, her hands holding onto her cup for dear life. Yes, she was sure, she wanted this more than anything else. It was one of her deepest fantasies. She did not dare to tell him at first but after months of being together and getting to know each other more, Eilza finally had the courage to talk with him about that.  
"I trust you, Tom. I would not ask for this if I did not trust you."

She withdrew a hand from the cup and grabbed his with a soft grip while looking into his eyes. The deep blue color of his eyes always made her shiver and it reminded her of how much she truly loved him.  
They met on set of 'The Night Manager' as Thomas played the role of Jonathan Pine. Elizabeth only was there for one day, she had a small role in comparison to Tom's role. However, it was enough for them to meet each other and to start liking the other one. Dates followed afterwards, his charm was the reason why she fell in love with him. That, of course, was not the only reason. She was more than happy that they met because she was more than happy living together with him. 

Tom glanced at her, a small smirk appearing on his lips. "Well then, my dear, I will do my best." He lifted her hand and gently kissed her fingers. But he quickly let go off her hand and stood up, towering over her. "I'll see you after work." He kissed her on the cheek before grabbing his bag, jacket and heading out of the door.  
Eliza sighed and leaned back on the chair, staring up at the ceiling. She certainly did not want to go to work but she had to. Luckily, she knew what was going to happen after work and all the stress. The smile returned as soon she stepped out of the house, locking the door behind her. Let's see who would be home first.

 

 

Work was stressful. It at least distracted her from her thoughts she was having all the time. And to her surprise, Eliza eventually forgot about what was going to happen at home. So when she drove home, totally exhausted, she sighed and pulled into the driveway, not even seeing that Tom's car stood there already.  
She got out the keys and unlocked the door, opening it and stepping inside. Everything was dark, just like the voice which came out of the living room the second she closed the door.  
"You're late."  
That was the moment she remembered: Tom wanted to ask if he could get his...  
There. He sat on the sofa with his full Loki costume on, his head bent down because he was reading something. His hair was long again, a wig possibly and his beard was shaved off. He had set himself into the role of Loki once again, for you. He looked so damn handsome in that green-black armor of his, the leather making him look more dominant than usual. Eliza took a very deep breath, trying to get herself under control again. She was so fucking excited.

Calmly, Tom turned on the lights, finally showing her his full appearance. He had set the book down but now he was standing on his feet, the golden staff in his hand.  
"Don't you think that you should apologize to your king?" Tom asked her with a mocking voice as she was not moving an inch from her spot.  
Elizabeth instantly dropped her bag and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
Loki (or Tom) shook his head in disapproval, setting his staff aside before walking towards her. She still was not moving, her surprise obviously showing him that she totally forgot about this plan which they have discussed. Once he was standing right in front of her, a smirk appeared on his lips as his hand snaked around her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair. She winced in pain as it shot through her whole her body.  
"This does not work, Elizabeth. I could not even hear your pathetic quiet voice. Right now, you truly are disappointing your king." Loki growled at her and pushed her down on the floor with his hand gripping her brown locks.

Oh, he took his role serious. Just like she had asked him to.  
"Now, I give you another chance to apologize." He released her hair and crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring down at her with a piercing look.  
Eliza looked at him with a pleading expression, her lower lip trembling as she spoke,  
"I am sorry that I am late, my king. I promise that it won't happen again." The girl on her knees told him, folding her hands in her lap. A satisfied smirk was placed on his face as she listened to her shaking voice, uncrossing his arms. He gently patted her head and nodded approvingly, placing his hand under chin and lifting her face up.  
"Perfect, my dear. However, one more mistake and I'll make sure you obey. Do you understand, mortal?"  
Eliza felt how her body was reacting to his behavior and that was why she had to suppress a moan, "Yes, my king."  
She heard him chuckle as he withdrew his hand from her face,  
"Aroused already? My, my who thought that humans would make a great toy to be fucked? Enough of that, get up." 

Elizabeth hurriedly stood up, her eyes not leaving his as she did so. Loki placed both of his hand on her cheeks, his stare deep and intoxicating as if he could see right through her. He leaned closer and kissed her forcefully, capturing her lips for his own pleasure. His teeth caught her lower lip and he pulled on it, his body pressing against hers. The leather against her skin was an unfamiliar fabric, it was sexy as hell but showed a certain kind of distance at the same time. However, she absolutely desired seeing him like this.  
To her disliking, he pulled away too fast and stepped away from her, leaving her in a quivering mess of female hormones.  
"Take off your clothes. And hand me your panties afterwards." 

Casually, he leaned against the near wall and watched her obeying his orders. With trembling hands, she took off her leather jacket, revealing her tight, black t-shirt underneath. In a matter of seconds, the shirt laid on the ground together with her jacket. Eliza wore a bra under her clothing which she unclasped easily, freeing her plump breasts. As the cold air hit her skin, her nipples stiffened and goosebumps appeared on her skin. Soon, her jeans were thrown away too, forming a small hill with the other pieces of clothing in the floor. She hooked her thumbs into the cuffs of her panties and pulled them down her long, slim legs and held them now in her hand, not wanting to hand them over. They were soaked and oh, that was so embarrassing!  
"Eliza."  
Loki snarled in a warning tone at her, showing off his impatience. He was not joking, he wanted her to obey.  
Reluctantly, she handed him her soaked panties and blushed as he finally smirked at her again. To her surprise, he held them to his nose and laughed afterwards.  
"You are positively dripping, my dear." Then, he tucked them away in his pocket.

Elizabeth felt vulnerable, yet she was turned on like never before.  
Loki pointed at the table, his facial expression changing into a neutral one once again.  
"Bend over the table. Hold onto the edge and spread your legs. Do not move." With those words, he disappeared for one moment in their bedroom. What was he doing?  
She obeyed quickly, placing her upper body on the cold, wooden surface of the table on which they had breakfast that morning. The position was highly uncomfortable and intimate, especially since her lady parts were showed off perfectly. 

She did not have to wait long until the love of her life returned. She was not able to see what he got from the bedroom, she only bit down on her lower lip.  
"What a lovely sight I have." Loki stated with a hum, placing a hand on her back. But he had something in his hand, she could feel that on her back. He seemed to know what she was thinking as he said,  
"I am going to tie you to be table now. With rope. Humans have an undeniable good sense for creating bondage devices." His voice was stern and controlled, totally unaffected of her naked body, at least so she thought. His body was reacting the same way like hers, only that it was visible through his leather pants.  
Elizabeth swallowed hard, not really knowing what to expect as she had never been tied up before. Loki seemed to see that she a little bit afraid of what was going to happen, so he leaned over her and whispered into her ear,  
"I am not going to hurt you, Eliza. You will like this, I promise."  
He was Tom in that moment, not Loki. And this made her calm down a little, her breathing slowing down for once. This was her boyfriend and she trusted him.

A sharp slap on her behind pulled her back into reality and she whimpered at the sudden contact.  
"What was that for?!" Elizabeth snapped at him, already wanting to get up from the damn table. He, however, pressed her down on the surface and made a 'tsk' sound. He was back in his role, dominant and stern.  
"I asked you a question! You're not even listening to me, mortal. That disappoints me. Well see about that." He ignored her whine that followed afterwards, it only showed him more that she needed to be shown who was the superior.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" She tried to apologize but that only earned her another slap on her right cheek of her ass. The brunette flinched and groaned, desperately wanting him to fuck her already but he did not seem to do that just yet. "One more sound out of that mouth of yours, sweetheart, and I swear, you won't be able to sleep tonight." He warned her before continuing with his ministrations. 

Loki kneeled down and wrapped the rope around one ankle and secured it to the foot of the table. Her other leg soon was tied to the table's foot too, leaving totally open for his use. She tried to free her legs but it was to no use, she was officially tied up.  
"Keep your hands where you have them right now. Do not move them."  
Eliza nodded and gripped onto the edge hard, her knuckled slowly getting white. 'Do not disobey, Eliza' she told herself in her head.  
"Before I fuck you, I need to make sure that you are ready for me, Elizabeth, don't you think?"

Unexpectedly, he easily pushed a finger inside her opening, feeling how wet she really was. Gasps left her lips as he slightly stretched her out, already craving for more. How could a single finger feel so good? What was he doing to her?  
"Wet. But not wet enough. You may not speak but I definitely want to hear you moan my name." Loki purred and smoothly moved his finger in and out of her opening, then adding a second one after quite some time. She was so damn tight, it was hard for him not to plunge himself inside her core already.  
The girl moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head, totally tensing because of the sensation she wanted to feel more intense. She wanted to feel his member inside her, fucking her and filling her out to the hilt. But no! He simply added a third finger and even spread them inside her hot core! 

"Oooh Loki!" Eliza gasped, pressing her hips against his hand more. This was enough to make her moan but not enough to make her cum.  
"That's it, girl. Scream my name." He teased and continued to fuck her with his fingers, eventually grabbing a fistful of her hair again and pulling her head upwards. Her back arched, which he loved, it was just a very sexy sight. He planted kissed on her exposed neck, nipping and biting it softly.  
"Please!" She begged desperately.  
"Please what?"  
"You know what I want!"  
"No, I don't."  
"Loki...I swear if you don't fuck me now, I will..."  
"Is that a threat?"

Loki withdrew the hand from her and in a quick session, four hard slaps landed on each cheek of her behind, each one forming a red hand print on her skin. Elizabeth screamed out loud, trying to get up and to stop him but he did not allow that at all. Eventually, she stopped struggling and laid exhausted on the table, her desire still growing with each second. In that state, she was dripping wet. He could easily thrust inside her now, if he pleased.  
"Two things, mortal. First of all, you broke my rule. Did I not say you should keep your mouth shut? Secondly, no one threatens me. Especially not you being in a situation like this."  
Calmly, he walked around the table and in front of her, the boner clearly visible through his leather pants. The whining woman glanced up at him, her eyes pleading, obviously showing her desperation.  
"Open my pants, darling. With your teeth." He ordered and stepped closer until his hip hit the edge of the table, the zipper of his pants right in front of her face.

Elizabeth tried her best to get that zipper down. It was hard, surely, but it was manageable. Fortunately, she succeeded and bit her lower lip in anticipation of what was going to come. With a smirk on his face, Loki pulled his leather pants down his legs with his underwear, the shirt following quickly after. There he stood, in his full glory how God had made him. His thick member was begging for attention, the outer veins thick and pulsating.  
"Do you like what you see? You may answer me now."  
"Yes! God, I love what I see."  
Eliza admitted, licking her lips hungrily. She was more than ready for him to take her.  
"Good because you are going to feel that now."  
Only a sigh of relief could be heard from her as he made his way around the table once again. He was not able to hold himself back any longer, the need to feel her wetness around him.

Loki placed his tip against her entrance and pushed himself inside slowly and teasingly, only stopping because she was filled to the hilt. Eliza could not help but moan already, the feeling was just so incredibly intense. He grunted too before pulling back and slamming himself inside of her again, stretching her out.  
"Fuck, yes!" He cursed as he gripped her hips and pulled her with him with each thrust he made.  
She was in heaven. That was what she wished for and it felt more than amazing. She arched her back and her mouth dropped open, her eyes tightly closed. He took his hand which found her clitoris, he was soon massaging it with his thumb and forefinger. He did not slow down his thrusts, he was picking up the speed and hit her g-spot eventually what completely drove her crazy.  
Eliza pulled on her bonds to no avail, surely leaving bruises afterwards. Her orgasm was building up constantly and fast, making her shudder and whine.  
He did not feel different. Both almost reached their peaks, sweating and moaning together. He leaned over her and breathed in her ear,  
"Cum."

Only one word but she obeyed. Elizabeth screamed in ecstasy as she spasmed around his cock, coating him in her juices seeing stars in front of her eyes. That was the moment when Tom let go too, coming deep inside her with a deep growl. His hands gripped her hips tightly, not knowing where he should put his strength elsewhere. Their orgasms let them both sweat and moan, but soon, it stopped and he collapsed on top of her.  
"Eliza, are you alright?"  
She only giggled and nodded gratefully,  
"Yes, Tom, I am absolutely fine."


End file.
